Queen's Blade: Another Story
"Queen's Blade: Another Story" is an illustrated story that commemorates the first season of the anime of Queen's Blade. The chapters begun release in 2009, and acts as some sort of prologue to the anime. It also marked the inclusion of the character Siam, who is only seen and/or mentioned in Another Story after her brief anime appearance. Episode 1: Wandering Runaway Daughter “Big sis, what are you doing?” That was the voice she least wanted to hear now. Shaking after hearing that voice, Leina opened her eyes. Basked in the faint light of the bonfire, she surveyed her surroundings in confusion, but she sensed no signs of anyone besides herself. It looked like the voice just now was part of the brief nap she had taken. Leina sighed in relief. “That girl, no way she’d be in a place like this...” Calling it “a place like this” showed how extremely naïve she was. Because, she only had a fire and a blanket to keep herself warm. No matter how you phrased it, this was being “homeless”. For a noble lady, spending the night in that condition was wholly unacceptable – especially for the first heiress to the Count Vance, Leina, who had ran away from home just now (Leina herself called it “journeying on an adventure”). ...Was it such a night what had made her decide to go on a “journey”? Looking up at the slightly waning moon, Leina collected her thoughts. What had been the trigger? Because she learned of the opposition that was spreading among the people towards the nobility she was bound to? Even simpler, because Leina wanted to participate in an adventure like the ones she loved as a child? ...But what was really important, was her being “there”. So, whatever the reason was, it was fine. Rather than forced upon, she’d go walk on her own feet and go towards her own goal – she’d take this “journey” step by step. ...Even if she came across many difficulties! With renewed determination, Leina looked back at her journey so far. “Leina’s Journey”: Chapter 1 = First of all, she escaped under the pretense of going out. However, the dress of a noble was conspicuous, and also wasn’t fit for an adventure. She was captured by Elina, who got news of her escape. Failure. “Leina’s Journey”: Chapter 2 = Although she collected what she needed for her journey, shopping for “clothes unsuitable for a noble lady” was such a first, there was talk among the merchants. Elina closely questioned them when she got wind of the rumors. Failure. “Leina’s Journey”: Chapter 3 = Somehow she succeeded gathering the tools she needed for her journey. But, due to Elina being ordered to keep an eye on her elder sister’s movements, the food warehouse of the Vance house was firmly bolted... Failure. “Leina’s Journey”: Chapter 4 = Using tears to get her way, she obtained food. Finally, she succeeded in escaping the premises! ...Though it was nice that she achieved it, she was then surrounded by the guards. She was brought back home forcibly, following Elina’s orders. Failure. “Leina’s Journey”: Chapter 5 = ... (omitted)... caught by Elina. Failure (*) (*) Repeated from then on. Leina became depressed. After her decision, she had tried to leave the house a few dozen of times, and all her attempts had been thwarted by Elina’s hand. Getting out of the Earl’s domain was such an unattainable goal, she thought they could try going easy on her, truth be told. “It, it’ll be fine! I’m still growing, after all!” Leina said, to cheer herself up from her sinking feeling. “This journey is going well...” Actually, after Leina left home this time, three days had passed already. That was a new record... On the first day, though she had almost been found out by a guard, she had managed to get past him. Though it had rained on the second day, there was a cave in a good condition and she didn’t need to get wet. If one thought about it, it felt like God was helping her in this journey, she considered as her sinking feeling brightened up. "Elina also gave up this time...” Leina was confident. She had shown her determination many times, that girl must have surely understood it. ...Since she had walked this much, maybe she could escape from the domain the day after tomorrow, no, maybe even tomorrow... With a renewed sense of security, and yielding to the returning sleepiness, Leina though about tomorrow’s journey. ...First of all, she’d head to a town. She wanted to eat things other than bread... Leina slowly closed her eyes. While she sketched the new world she’d be facing from tomorrow on: “Big sis, what are you doing?” “Leina’s Journey”: Chapter X = Wandered around the Earl Vance’s domain. Captured by Elina close to the camping ground for soldier training near the Vance Castle. Failure. Wandering Runaway Daughter – End. Episode 2: One-Eyed Siam Question: Say I’d like to aim for Queen’s Blade, where should I begin? Answer: Well, as long as you have the beauty and strength of a beautiful fighter, the rest should come naturally... Justice, dreams, friends, yourself, the right to freedom... the important things in life are different for everyone. And for Siam, the most important thing to her was... her mother. In fact, the moments spent with her as they sat down to eat was, as far as Siam was concerned, nothing short of pure bliss. Gazing at her, the young girl's heart felt soothed. ...There was little doubt on the matter, on this entire continent there could be no one more beautiful or worthy of admiration than her mother. “There's no need to be so entranced by my face, eat your meal." "!?" Her mother may have meant that as a joke, but she was pretty much right on the mark causing Siam to go into a panic. "Calm down already and eat." "S, sorry." Still, even as she apologized, Siam was already returning her deep gaze to that woman’s face. ...She was the best, indeed. Though it might not mean as much coming from her daughter, that was Siam's firm belief. However, her mood quickly shifted as soon as her eyes turned downwards ever so slightly, to her mother’s right arm. A bitter feeling welled up just by looking at it, that motionless arm wrapped in cloth. Siam's mother had once been a beautiful fighter...or so it would seem. She rarely talked about her youth. Despite her attempts to hide it however, Siam had managed to piece enough information to come to that conclusion from people her mother had known for a long time. A powerful fighter, if her battle name was to be believed, who had thrown herself deep into the dangerous world of prizefighting for high sums of money... and one day, the danger of that world finally caught up with her during a match where her arm was cursed... Why, in the face of such risk, why would Siam’s mother take such risks just for money? ...to raise her. Naturally, it was not as if her mother would confirm or even say anything about all this. Still, despite being far from rich, she couldn’t remember a single time where they had been in any financial difficulty... She had her mother to thank for that. And that was why, Siam had decided, it was now her turn. She began to talk... "Mother, about Queen's Blade again..." "Stop." She was cut short. "B-But if I win at the Queen's Blade, I'm sure that even mother's curse could be..." "I’m happy to hear that you’re that worried about me... it’s just, becoming a beautiful fighter is impossible for you.” Her mother may have been trying to let her off gently, but still, Siam got a little vexed. "W-what, I get that I’m not as much of a beauty as you, but I....” "You’re lovely. I know that better than anyone." Siam's face flushed red at her mother's words. "Y-you're just saying that..." "Well then, discussion over." Siam hurried to get back on track. “Stop sidestepping the issue!” "But it's true that you're lovely." "Lovely, really?... Wait, well if I have that then what makes you say that it’s “Impossible”?” "You're bad with bladed things, aren't you?" "..." Question : In Queen's Blade, are armed participants always at an advantage? Answer : Well that's not entirely true, but most participants do carry weapons. Why don’t you go about finding a weapon that suits you? Overall, Siam was rather confident in her physical strength, and when it came to self-defense, despite saying that becoming a beautiful warrior was beyond her, her mother had taught her a few basic martial art forms. However... "I really am useless with a weapon." Even though Siam had gotten this far, standing inside the nearby weapon shop, she already felt like this was a lost cause. Seemed like the weapon shop’s owner had once been a fan of her mother’s from back in the day, but despite his cheerful attempts to help Siam, it only served to reaffirm her intense hatred of weapons. ...Bladed weapons were especially bad to her. Siam couldn’t help but confirm this as she stared at the long sword that had been placed in front of her. The very idea of swinging a thing like that at other people...that was... She felt goosebumps just thinking about it... which was rather pathetic. She let out an involuntary grumble. "I wish there was something to help cure a hatred of weapons." "There is." The shop owner unexpectedly replied. And as a flabbergasted Siam watched, the owner soon came back from within the shop with some kind of eyepatch in hand. “Some kind of magic item. Apparently, it makes you handle weapons better while you wear it." "As if something that convenient could exist..." Skepticism quite apparent, she put on the eyepatch. ...Once it was on, she had to admit it felt pretty nice. She looked into a mirror... and felt as if she was facing an entirely different person. Someone stronger than her. ... No, rather, wasn't she strong now? She grasped the long sword. "I was scared of this?" Siam swung the sword without a care. The weapon shop owner's face paled, but that didn’t matter to her. "I'll take it." After frightening a few more people, Siam left in high spirits. Seeing her off, the owner let out a sigh. "Autosuggestion is really something." Siam went on ahead, not hearing a thing of that last bit. ...This was it, she should just head off in the direction of the Vance territory. After all, if she could handle that, she could handle any opponent. Maybe take out both daughters of the Earl while she was at it! Siam's heart fluttered in anticipation of the battles to come. "I’ll be back home before dinner! Mother and I can toast to my victories then!” Question : The other day, I was able to obtain a terrific armor set. With this, Queen's Blade should be a cinch! Right? Answer : Reality is a harsh mistress. One-Eyed Siam – END Episode 3: Siam, Leina and the Pet "The Vance Earldom sure is absurdly big." (Trespassers who came here on their own shouldn't complain.) Siam muttered, scolding herself. After all, she was here to find a top grade beautiful fighter to challenge to a friendly match (whether they wanted to or not). So sneaking into the Earl Vance’s domain in search of said strong opponent had seemed like a good idea at the time, but... "Did I expect too much?" She had heard that despite the vast size, an intruder (Much like Siam) would be promptly cut off no matter what. Yet here she was, having met not a single soul so far. Was it because this area was a frontier district? A tad disappointed, Siam still had the sense to appreciate her good luck. While she did accumulate some battle experience so far, she’d still felt a bit nervous whenever she was in unknown territory. Siam touched her eyepatch to calm herself. "...I can do this." It wasn't much, but she recently hit a string of consecutive victories and thanks to these, felt she was finally figuring out her own fighting style. Remembering what the taste of victory was like, Siam smiled. "Though, I did lose that first time..." She couldn't remember all that well how her first match had gone. It was all over in a flash anyhow. On top of that, Siam couldn’t even remember that first opponent’s face... perhaps that, along with her doubts on continuing her journey after said loss, were just minor effects caused by the magic tool she had just acquired... at least, Siam could only hope so. "In the end, it was a good thing I lost." Siam was far from a sore loser and that defeat had taught her a valuable lesson. Namely, "Don't fight when you can't win." It sounded pitiful, but she had learnt that the key to any match was knowing what you and your opponent were capable of. And today, her little trip to the Earl's grounds was in no part a reckless gamble... she could tell, she had a good chance at a victory here... or so she thought, yet... "I'm not encountering anyone, am I?" Siam began to wonder if she should try her luck back at the ridge nearby... though, with a recent rumor that had been spreading of some "brutal attacks on people" there, it had caused a sharp decline in people passing by the area. Another reason why she had come to the Earldom, but it wasn't as if she was getting any luckier here. "I wonder who'd do something that flashy?" (That annoying rumor has me stumped.) Siam sighed, and at that moment... "!" The nearby thicket shook...and she could hear the telltale signs of something coming her way. Siam slowly readied her sword. The eyepatch's power lifted her fighter's spirit. "Well? Are you one of the Earl Vance's pet dogs or something? Come out, whoever you are!" And then a tiger leapt at her. "Father's territory is so absurdly big." (Daughters who are trying to run away from home shouldn't complain.) Leina muttered, scolding herself. As romantic as it would sound to call this a journey (though to be fair, her goal really was to leave the territory), right now you could only call this sneaking away from home while trying not to get caught... "Did I end up picking the right trail?" In this vast territory, with intruders constantly invading, they tried to keep a near impenetrable guard... but, perhaps due to this area being of low priority, she hadn't run into anyone so far. While Leina did appreciate the stroke of good luck, she forced herself to stay on her guard. As she checked to feel the weight of the sword by her waist, she focused her mind. "...I can do this." Having repeated those words so many times before during her previous attempts at running away, Leina smiled wryly thinking back to those times... She had learned a lot through those many past mistakes. "The problem is Elina, though..." She honestly wished she could forget the days where she had been dragged back by Elina’s hand. Not once has she been able to outwit her so far, and she was supposed to be the older sister. Maybe she just wasn't the type for outsmarting others, Leina could only hope so. "But today, it'll be fine." After all, all these days of being dragged back after her escape attempts had taught her a valuable lesson. Namely, "Don't fight Elina." It sounded pitiful, but the important thing wasn't getting even with her younger sister; the important thing was to quickly get out to the outside world. Right now, Elina has been given charge of preparations for the ball organized by the Earl, as per their father's orders. So, being as busy as she was she couldn't really afford the time to be paying attention to anything else, Leina's chances of success were greatly increased. "I won't have to go to the ball either, I'll kill two birds with one stone." For the time being, her destination was a place called "Skeleton Ridge." It seemed like someone had been attacking many travelers there... Or so she had heard while investigating the soldiers and their movements as they made their rounds. Confirming that rumor was also one of the reasons why Leina had decided to run away from home, this time. "If the rumors are true, I have to do something about it." She decided, her sense of justice would not allow her to do anything less. But, in order to prepare in case of a sudden battle, she really should start by finding somewhere to rest nearby tonight... As she began thinking it over: "!" The bushes in front of her shook... and nearby were the the telltale signs of a fight. She then heard the weak cry of a woman. (Someone is being attacked? Could it be just like the rumor said?) Leina readied her sword and charged through the thicket. A tiger and a teary-eyed girl were there. After taking care of the tiger, the cause of the current mess, Leina checked on the girl. "Are you alright?" "..." Silence. The girl was in a daze, maybe from the shock of being assaulted by a tiger, maybe from the sense of security from being saved from the tiger, maybe both. (Basically, she never expected to meet a tiger tonight) She felt for the girl. Though Leina had to wonder why she was even in the Earldom to begin with, she needed to calm her down first. But as Leina tried to speak again... "You're strong, huh." "..." The girl let out a mutter, a mutter clearly filled with a lot of respect. Hearing her, this time it was Leina who fell into silence. (Elina, that thing is your responsibility, keep a better eye on it!) As it turns out, that tiger is Elina's pet. Though a bit rambunctious, it was pretty fond of Leina too and did listen to her orders. So from the point of view of someone who didn't know that, it must seem like Leina just drove the wild beast off just by yelling. Wait, that look... "..." "..." That wasn't the kind of look of gratitude that Leina was comfortable with... (She got rid of that tiger in an instant!) On the other hand, Siam was feeling nothing less than pure admiration for the girl who saved her. (All I could do was whimper helplessly...how embarrassing.) If their positions had been reversed... Siam thought about it, a picture of the girl before her eyes being attacked by a tiger appearing in her mind. (The girl's screams, her clothes being torn off by that wild beast's fangs and claws...) Siam felt another kind of embarrassment after that little delusion. Shaking off the strange feelings, Siam expressed her gratitude into words once more. "T, thanks for saving me." "Y, you're welcome." With the atmosphere smoothing out, the girls felt they could be a bit more honest and gave each other their names. "My name's Siam." "Leina." "Leina," that name caught Siam completely off guard. (The daughter of the Earl Vance!? That Leina!?) Leina's fingers began touching Siam's face, whose body reacted by stiffening in fright. "Hyaahn!?" "S, sorry. It's turning red here... Probably because the tiger was licking you." Leina took out some medicine and began applying some of it to Siam's cheek. (Ah.) The chilly sensation from the medicine and the movements of her fingers while applying it felt nice. The medicine applied, Siam couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as she saw Leina's hand begin to pull away. (The heck am I thinking about!?) She could be the enemy the rumors mentioned, she may be the Earl's daughter but she was still a beautiful fighter. While she was kind enough to give her a hand, Siam should probably opt to remain cautious just in case. As Siam thought things over, Leina began to speak again. "So, what are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking." "..." The atmosphere tensed. "Pretty much the same as me huh? Heh, I guess we each have our reasons, probably best not to pry." "...Eh!?" The atmosphere deflated in an instant. "Y, you're letting me off the hook just like that?" "Well, for one thing you don't look like a bad person. And secondly, it'd be risky for me to stir up trouble here." Leina gave out some half assed reasoning with a completely straight face, causing Siam to laugh in spite of herself. Leina also burst into laughter. "Ahaha, you're a strange one." "Fufuh, you think?" After a good long laugh together, Leina grew more serious once again and asked Siam. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the "rumor" concerning the ridge up ahead?" "The one about the attacks on people?" Leina nodded at Siam's words. (I'll handle it.) Of course, she couldn't say that, so instead Siam replied with another question. "What if the rumor were true?" "I'll defeat the culprit." Leina answered without any hesitation, Siam panicked. "W, wait." "Eh?" (Why am I getting worked up over this?) Thinking that over, Siam tried to find her words. "L, look, the rumor might be nothing really, you know it could just be a story that got blown out of proportion... in fact, you might only end up meeting someone nice and peaceful over there." "You think?" Leina looked a bit skeptical... but in the end, nodded at Siam's words. "Nothing good can come from rushing in and being too hot headed. Looks like that rumor really shook me up." "I, is that so?" Feeling relieved, Siam smiled to Leina. "Thanks. It was nice talking to you, Siam." "I'm glad to have met you too, Leina. Despite the circumstances..." Siam replied with a wry smile. They shook each other's hands and said their goodbyes. (Gentle and strong. So that's a beautiful fighter?) Siam recalled how the young girl had appeared earlier. (And pretty...) Remembering Leina's smile, Siam's heart throbbed intensely. "W-what, I need to calm down, it's almost as if I'm..." Complicated feelings all around, Siam hurried back to her home. That night, Siam dreamt of Leina. Siam, Leina and the Pet - End Episode 4 : The Witch's Familiar She wasn't looking forward to this. But she wouldn't be able to sit still if she didn't. She was scared. But part of her was also looking forward to this. "Just go out as usual," and with just that, what little composure Siam had remaining fell into disarray. She knew what was the cause. Leina. (She even appeared in my dreams...) Siam silently touched at her cheek. The memory of when Leina's finger applied the medicine there still vivid to her. (In my dream, that finger didn't just stop there. It went all the way to...) Her expression softened from thoughts unrelated to her current predicament, Siam quickly thought back to the issue at hand. "This could be a real problem, though... I wonder if it's unavoidable?" At the time, Leina had expressed a desire to go "towards the ridge," but at what time, Siam had no idea. Even if she were to go to said ridge, it was quite likely that they would not even meet. (If that's the case, that would be disappointing...) Leina was going to confirm whether or not there was any truth to the rumors of the attacks on travelers. Setting aside her personal feelings, Siam was basically intending to do this too. Should they cross paths, she would feel bad if she'd had to declare someone that nice a rival. (But, in a way, I think I'd look forward to it if it came to that.) She felt Leina's strong mind and piercing heart, even seen part of her abilities. If they met face to face in battle, it was obvious she wouldn't win. And yet... (I'd like to try.) Siam thought. She briefly considered if that meant she was more aware of her goal to become a beautiful fighter now. "Feels like she'd probably just let me off with a sermon. She was surprisingly gullible." As she wondered if that was rude to think of her benefactor, Siam's expression cleared up. "Let's go!" "Skeleton Ridge." A fittingly fear inducing name for such a desolate mountain ridge. Still, it was close enough to the territory of the Earl Vance, an influential person in the kingdom, that those who tried to make a name for themselves who were confident in their abilities would gather here. Though Siam, who had aspirations of her own too, had planned to make it a place to further her training... "..." She had blacked out. "...!" Siam's eyelids trembled, and she opened her eyes. However, she felt she couldn't focus them properly. She tried to start up her body by shaking her head, but that didn't work. (What's...happening?) As she was lying on the ground, unable to manage even standing up, Siam wracked her brains trying to collect her confused memories. (That's right, that strange woman...) Siam's memories began to play back what happened when she arrived at Skeleton Ridge. A young girl with pink hair, weird ear ornaments and skimpy clothes... When Siam arrived at the mountain ridge, that certainly wasn't Leina who had been there to greet her. (Why is such a girl at Skeleton Ridge?) She didn't look to be carrying any weapons, which felt out of place at the ridge. She called to Siam, who was in the midst of thinking the girl was nothing short of suspicious. "I wanna ask you something, but..." An innocent sounding voice. But for some reason, it gave Siam chills. "Hmm, yeah, you look like a beautiful fighter...sorta. Anyways..." The girl's eyes sparkled charmingly. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a beautiful fighter from the Vance house, would ya?" "!" Leina's face appeared in Siam's mind. Siam answered with a short reply in hopes that the girl wouldn't notice any inner turmoil. "No." "...Really?" The girl's eyes narrowed and her high voice lowered a pitch. She only had her gut feeling to go on, but Siam was certain that the girl before her was dangerous. (Don't let her meet Leina!) Siam was determined. "I'm not acquainted with any of the great nobles. Now then, I'm in a hurry so..." "..." Leaving the girl's side, Siam took to her blind spot so she wouldn't notice anything. The girl was spaced out, likely thinking something over. Positioning. Range. Perfect timing. (Go!) Siam suddenly attacked. (And then she caught me off guard! Anyhow, I fainted...) Because at that moment, the girl's hair swelled up. And Siam was knocked out before she could even realize she was hit by a huge fist. "Shit, that's just cheating..." Siam involuntarily cursed. Although she had recovered her memory and senses, she still couldn't move her body freely yet. Looking all around her, it looked like the girl was nowhere to be found... (Where is she?) Thinking it suspicious, Siam tried standing up again. This time, she noticed that her body was coated in a transparent fluid. "That girl, what is this... weird feeling?" Siam noticed an abnormal phenomenon. The fluid wrapped around her body was moving, delicately, like a living thing. Rather than feeling bad, it felt... "Hyah." Siam panicked as she almost let out a strange sound. Then a voice called out to her. "How awful, a surprise attack." "!?" Before Siam's eyes, the fluid rose and took on the shape of the young girl. The girl kept talking while looking down on Siam, who had lost all words. "It was a relatively good attack for a weakling. A weakling's a weakling though." "W, what... ah." A new stimulus, different from the earlier one, was applied to her body and robbed Siam of her strength. "So, you do know something after all, huh?" "Y, you, what are you? ...Hinh!" The young girl tilted her head to the side. "Me? Well I'm Melona?" "I didn't... ask for... your name." Melona made no attempt to conceal her displeasure at Siam's words. "You, do you even get what kind of position you're in? I'M the one asking the questions here." "...Nha." Melona displayed a cruel smile. "Looks like that felt pretty good, what about this?" The feeling over Siam's body was suddenly changed. She was caught unaware. "Ahah, hahahahahahahah!" "How does that feel? Maybe like you'll die from laughing?" Tickling. Something that children would do when playing with one another, though nowhere near as innocent... Siam was already in pain now. Siam was speechless, her body made to bend backwards from the sensation. "...Hh! ...Hh!" "Hey there, if you don't spill, you're really going to die." As she said that, Melona slowed her tickling down. Siam pleaded, her face filled with tears. "Fhiine, fhiiiine, s-stop already..." In the end, Siam revealed most of what she knew. That she had been saved from danger by a beautiful fighter the other day and that the beautiful fighter was someone from the Vance house that said she was aiming for the mountain ridge... The only resistance Siam was able to put up was not revealing Leina's name. "...Then I'll wait... or better yet." Melona, who was muttering to herself then turned towards Siam. "Oh, you're still here?" "Eh?" Melona waved her hand dismissively. "The Marshland Witch told me to crush 'Strong guys'. I got no business with weaklings like you." "Tsk." Siam trembled in frustration. As Melona stared at her coldly, her expression suddenly changed, as if she had come up with an idea. "Well, you did hand over some good info. How about I thank you?" Melona's appearance shifted immensely. Her face, body, dress... until another "Siam" stood before the original. "I examined you pretty thoroughly earlier, so this is a perfect copy. With this, the beautiful fighter from the Vance house is done for. Hey, you'll be famous too..." (What is she going to do to Leina with my appearance?) Picking up her sword, Siam rose, shakily. (I won't let you do that!) Even at the risk of both stabbing each other, Siam stepped towards Melona. But Siam's strained body betrayed her. Breaking pace, Siam swayed greatly. Beyond that, only the cliff's open mouth awaited. "You chose suicide?" Melona looked quizzically at the point where Siam had fallen off of. But her muttering was just a sign that she had lost interest. "Ah well... I'll just wait for the main dish now." As she was falling down the cliff, Siam's consciousness slipped away. (Leina... I'm sorry...) The Witch's Familiar - END Episode 5: Siam's One Day of Melancholy "Stop being so gloomy already." She recalled her mother's words. "If all you do is sigh, your happiness will go away." (Ah, mother was right again.) "Mother, I'm sorry. Once I've sorted this problem out, I'll make sure to listen to you." Siam sighed softly, the furious looking girl in front of her readying her staff as if agreeing. Turning back the clock. Siam had been in a dispirited mood. The cause being her defeat in her battle against Melona. "Defeated while trying her best" would have been leagues better than "Complete defeat while unable to do a thing." The additional insult of her last attack, the one she had steeled herself into doing, the very one that basically amounted to suicide, didn't help. (I was saved thanks to that, though...) Siam laughed at herself. She was incredibly lucky to have ended up alright after that, avoiding serious injury from the situation. But the current Siam couldn't see any silver linings right now. Only the misery of the idea of "living in disgrace" after her defeat filled her head. On top of that, there was also this feeling of self-loathing from reaching a new low... a perfectly vicious circle of melancholy. How many times had it been now? Siam gave a bigger sigh. "Mother saw me, she should have scolded me." When Siam's mother saw her daughter, who had returned in terrible condition, she didn't lose her presence of mind and simply devoted herself to treating her despite her surprise. Although the injury was not grave, it was still thanks to that proper treatment that Siam was back on her feet so soon. "Don't lose heart." "What is a win or what is a loss, you won't know for sure until later on." Though she didn't press her for details, seemingly she had gotten enough of an idea of what had happened just from her daughter's body, she tried to encourage Siam. Words backed by her experience as a beautiful fighter, they were moving, but... (I'm not like mother.) Even if those were the right words, Siam as she was now didn't have the heart to pay heed to them. Even though she knew it was bad, facing her mother was painful right now... so Siam went out, feeling like she was simply running away. While she apologized in her mind, her mother saw her off with a smile, almost as if she was enjoying herself. The first thing Siam did when she left town was to check on Leina's safety. Siam assumed that if something were to happen to the Earl Vance's daughter, it'd surely become a well spread rumor by now, so with that in mind she went to various places to get information... (Seems like it wasn't anything serious.) Siam was relieved, since that had been a constant worry after her battle against Melona. (There was nothing I could have done.) A sense of helplessness hit her. It felt like people all around were ridiculing her...even if it was just a delusion, Siam set out to avoid people... ...And before she knew it, she had reached the highway at the outskirts of town. Away from the Earl Vance domain and entering the Queen's Capital. "Queen, huh?" Would she be qualified to fight in Queen's Blade? Thinking about those things just got Siam more and more irritated. Fortunately, there were no signs of anyone being around, and so she drew her sword and started swinging it. Though she was doing it without rhyme or reason, she felt that it could help her forget her unpleasant thoughts if she moved her body. As she kept swinging her sword, Siam lost track of time. "Hih!?" (Not good!) Siam panicked at the short scream. Looked as if, while she had been engrossed by swinging her sword, someone had approached her. She timidly looked back... (Someone seems to be in pain...) There was a woman with long hair that looked to be a sorceress nearby. It looked like she was really hurt. She wore a bright red robe, had some ornaments that looked like weapons extending from her arms and held a bizarre looking staff. The woman, who had a surprised look on her face, fiercely snapped at Siam the very next moment. "Swinging a sword in a place like this, what's wrong with you?!" "..." Though Siam knew she was at fault, merely listening quietly as the other kept ranting, she eventually grew angry. "Shut up." "!?" She readied her sword and the woman showed an obviously frightened reaction. (Is she... actually a weakling?) Maybe it was a side effect from her misery from the past few days, but a dark sense of superiority sprouted in Siam's heart. "What I do, it's none of your business. If you don't like it... you get it, right?" Siam threatened her opponent with her sword. "H, hm. The "Master of Flame" Nyx will make you regret that!" Exchanging harsh words, Siam and Nyx began fighting little by little. Two women facing each other. As Siam observed her opponent's moves, Nyx swung her strange looking staff. "Lord Funikura, your power!" "!!" ... ... An awkward silence followed. Before Siam's confused face, Nyx's expression grew flustered. "Lord Funikura! Lord Funikura!" "Hey?" "Maybe, he's resting! Wait, you mean I'm in trouble!?" "..." Eventually, Nyx began ignoring her opponent and kept talking to the staff. (I wonder if I picked a fight with a troublesome person.) Such a thought came to Siam's mind and, in a sense, killed her enthusiasm. She was reluctant to challenge someone who was as openly upset as she was. Though Nyx was looking at Siam earlier, her talk with that staff (?) showed no signs of ending anytime soon. Before long, Siam exclaimed: "That's enough. You need to go back home and get taken care of by your mother." The next moment, Siam was nearly hit by the blow that came from the staff. (What happened?) Nyx's expression had changed completely. Her eyes were completely locked onto her, a worrisome atmosphere floated in the air, different from before. "My... mother... how dare youuuu!!" (I'm in big trouble!) Siam kept on the defensive, facing Nyx who attacked with her staff. As they were reckless attacks, reading her moves proved impossible. Though she was barely keeping up, defending was draining her stamina. (Big trouble! Really big trouble!!) Furthermore, Siam felt an even more turbulent atmosphere coming from the staff Nyx was swinging. A troublesome enemy is likely to become even more troublesome later... and Siam's worries were brought to life. Nyx's staff pulsated, opening its ominous eye. "NOW I'm in big trouble!" "Lord Funikura!" To Siam's surprise, Nyx let out a shout of joy when the "living staff" Funikura awakened. "Hahahah! I'll finish you with this!" Nyx focused her magical power. She swung Funikura at Siam, who was paralyzed by shock... Fireball flash. The impact made a thunderous roar. Before long, the cloud of dust surrounding them settled, and only a fallen Siam remained. Seeing her immobile opponent, Nyx trembled with the joy of victory. "I did it, Lord Funikura!" Funikura's tentacles smoothly extended out to Nyx. "Eh! Eh?! What!?" Funikura held Nyx down by her more delicate areas. "You're... angry? Why?!" She was entirely constrained now. "Since Lord Funikura was resting, I-I had no choice... No, not like that!! I'm sorrhiaaaaaaan!!!" Punishment time. "Forgive me... forgive me, Lord Funikuraaahn... For treating you like a lowly weapon... I'll never do it again!! I'll nwehber dooo idd aaaaahn..." The number of figures lying on the floor increased by one and the battle ended discreetly... Actually, there was one angel passing by, keeping track of the results, though neither of the two ever knew. The one who got up first was Siam. She had avoided a direct hit from Nyx' magic and, though she was uninjured, had fainted after being blown away roughly by it. Incidentally, although she had come to in the middle of Nyx' exchange with her staff (?), the whole event that unfurled before her eyes had just left her speechless on all kinds of levels. She stood still, catching her breath. (You said I won't know if I've won or lost until the end, right?) She recalled her mother's words. It felt like their implication had changed a bit too. Even though she had lost the match regardless, she was the one who was standing in the end. It might have been luck, but she had survived facing dangerous opponents like Melona and Nyx... "Maybe I should have more confidence." Siam bowed to the fallen Nyx. "Thank you. About what may have happened to your mother, I'm sorry." Walking back home, Siam's melancholy disappeared from whence it came. Her thoughts on Queen's Blade swelled up again. "Tomorrow will also be a battle!" Siam's One Day of Melancholy - END Queen's Blade Another Story - END Category:Media Category:Books